


Amado Devaneio

by NicolyBlack



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Evil Dark Lords in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/pseuds/NicolyBlack
Summary: "Love is for the foolish and naive, I'm neither fool nor naive."Amor era algo impossível para Melkor, algo que ele era simplesmente incapaz de sentir, e, no entanto, um certo pensamento parecia não querer ir sair de sua cabeça.[Melkor/Mairon | Drabble]





	Amado Devaneio

**Author's Note:**

> # Nada aqui me pertence, obviamente. Todos os direitos ao criador dessa magnifica obra. Thanks Tolkein.  
> # Melkor/Mairon.  
> # Drabble.  
> # Plágio é crime e é feio, em vez de plagiar, deixe um comentário!
> 
> # Apenas uma drabble desse casal diabólico que ainda vai ser a causa da minha morte.  
> #PrideMonth

 

Melkor sacudiu a cabeça de leve, tentando afastar os pensamentos que há muito habitam sua mente. Ora, era bobagem e idiotice, além de infantilidade, continuar insistindo nessa ideia maluca e, francamente, horripilante.

Não, tudo não passava de um devaneio, apenas isso.

Quase como que lendo os pensamentos de Melkor, Mairon levantou o rosto, deixando seus olhos amarelos fixos em Melkor, uma expressão de confusão tomou conta de seu rosto, que logo foi substituída por um sorriso de canto, Mairon logo voltou a sua leitura.

Claro que era bobagem de Melkor, afinal, ele nunca poderia estar amando, mesmo que fosse Mairon.


End file.
